Trouble
by hrlo
Summary: Short fic based on the episode 'Teach Me Tonight', filling in the bridge scene and Jess's departure. Based on the song 'Trouble' by Coldplay. Rating's entirely precautionary. R&R pls. C:


Author's note: Basically based upon the very lovely song called 'Trouble' by the brilliant Coldplay. Disclaimer: Nope, own absolutely nothing, not even the two lines from the show or the lovely lyrics upon which this fic is based.  
  
Trouble  
  
Jess Mariano sat on the bridge, morose as he smoked, the earlier images still flooding his mind. He could see the darkness of the night before him, the sudden flash of brown that streaked across the road. He recalled the panic that had frozen his blood, as he had instinctively gripped the wheel and swerved. He still felt the same horror when he had realised the imminent consequences of his rash move, seconds before the "Doose's Market" bench loomed before them, and the car crashed sickeningly into it. Jess Mariano had rarely ever felt fear despite his years of growing up in Brooklyn, yet he felt it in its purest form when he saw Rory jerk forward and hit the dashboard.  
  
He had never believed himself capable of caring quite so much about someone, had in fact sworn never to let himself care quite so much. Coming to Stars Hollow, he'd never expected this to change. But it all had.  
  
How had things taken such a sudden and undesirable turn? Maybe it was just his desire to tempt Rory away from Dean, to prove true his instinct that Rory held no love for Dean. For he couldn't deny it, he had tempted her, had in fact delighted in her choice to continue driving. And it was precisely that temptation that had hurt her, and not just physically.  
  
Now he sat here all alone, knowing exactly what the town's reception towards him would be once word of the accident got out. He shivered in the cold night, his heart heavy and dreading the aftermath. He had never felt himself to be a part of this town, and this incident would only serve to cement that fact.  
  
He heard the familiar thumps on the bridge, and knew who it was. How could he face him now, after all he had sacrificed and risked to take him in and keep him there?  
  
A flood of words and excuses went through his mind, yet he knew none could ever justify what he had done. He uttered the only words he could. "I made sure she was okay."  
  
He waited, expecting a reply from Luke, a rebukement, a chiding, anything, but all he replied was "I know you did." Luke sat down beside his nephew, adding nothing else.  
  
Jess could feel the disappointment emanating from his uncle, and that only worsened the guilt. How could things ever possibly get resolved? Here he sat, having hurt the girl he loved, and now, also the man he owed his new life to. His heart only grew heavier as he took another drag from the cigarette.  
  
"You do know that's going to kill you soon enough, right?"  
  
Jess looked up in mild surprise at Luke, then quipped, "Not if the town burns me at the stake first."  
  
"Nah, that'd violate the pollution restrictions in Stars Hollow," Luke replied. He glanced sideways at the boy, then asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
Jess kept silent for a moment, his brow furrowed, before hesitatingly replying, "I suppose you might say that."  
  
Luke observed his nephew, looking intently at him. Jess kept silent, occasionally taking another drag from his cigarette, his eyes still cast downwards, gazing into the dark waters of the lake. He knew he had to say something, yet no words came to mind. Finally, he said, "You don't have to worry, Jess. Everything will turn out fine."  
  
Jess had nothing to say in return to this. His mind was in a whirlwind, his heart conflicted, and that tiresome burden was exhausting him. He sat in silence beside his uncle, trying to sort it all out.  
  
The cigarette burned down to the butt, and still the two sat on the bridge, silent and contemplative. Luke was about to break the silence when Jess quietly spoke, "I wanna go home."  
  
Luke stood up, dusting his jeans off as he answered, "Yeah, it's getting late. You'll still need to study anyway."  
  
"No, I want to go home."  
  
Luke looked at the boy sharply, initially not realising his meaning. Then he saw the look in the boy's eyes, and realised exactly what he meant. He had nothing to say, just turned and started walking home, his shoulders slumped just that bit more than normal.  
  
* * *  
  
Jess stood before the bus, headphones on his head as they had been since he'd stepped out of his room. He had all that he'd need with him, stuffed in the same green duffel that he'd arrived in Stars Hollow with. Only now, he was headed the other way.  
  
He turned around to face his uncle again, who only looked at him wordlessly, his eyes communicating all he had to say. Jess looked away uncomfortably, before boarding the bus, silent and still listening to his music. He took his seat, still not looking out at Luke, hearing only the words of Berryman, Buckland, Champion and Martin.  
  
* * *  
  
O no, I see,  
  
I spun a web, it's tangled up with me,  
  
And I lost my head,  
  
The thought of all the stupid things I said,  
  
O no what's this?  
  
A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,  
  
I turned to run,  
  
The thought of all the stupid things I've done,  
  
  
  
I never meant to cause you trouble,  
  
And I never meant to do you wrong,  
  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
  
O no, I never meant to do you harm.  
  
  
  
O no I see,  
  
A spider web and it's me in the middle,  
  
So I twist and turn,  
  
Here I am in love in a bubble,  
  
  
  
Singing, I never meant to cause you trouble,  
  
I never meant to do you wrong,  
  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
  
Although I never meant to do you harm.  
  
  
  
They spun a web for me,  
  
They spun a web for me,  
  
They spun a web for me. 


End file.
